Large sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and pickup trucks have high levels of aerodynamic drag. This is partially due to the amount of air that is able to flow underneath and around these vehicles due to the increased ground clearance inherent in their design. Reducing the ground clearance on these vehicles would significantly compromise other functional attributes desired by users. Accordingly, other means of reducing aerodynamic drag and increasing the operating efficiency of these types of vehicles must be identified.
This document relates to an integrated running board and side skirt system incorporating a combined running board and side skirt that may be selectively displaced between a stowed position raised toward the undercarriage of the motor vehicle, a running board position extended to provide a step to aid in accessing the interior of the motor vehicle and an aero-skirt position deployed beneath the rocker panel of the motor vehicle to direct air flow away from the under surface of the motor vehicle and reduce aerodynamic drag at higher operating speed on roadways.